Anthology – Jaeyong's Collection
by jaeyongs
Summary: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, dan sebuah janji yang terlupakan. Warn: AU, OOC, Age Gap, Older!Jae [NCT & SMRookies; Jaeyong]
1. Flowers

Sejak kecil, Taeyong selalu suka mempelajari tentang bahasa bunga. Hobinya itu sebagian besar dipengaruhi oleh kakak perempuannya, yang memang penyuka bunga dan bahkan kini telah membuka took bunga miliknya sendiri. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa kebanyakan orang memandang bahwa kesukaannya yang satu ini sangat tidak pantas untuk lelaki sepertinya, yang Taeyong tahu adalah, ia menyukai bagaimana bunga, beserta bahasa yang tersimpan di dalamnya, dapat menyampaikan pesan-pesan yang tidak dapat disampaikan dalam bentuk kata.

Kalau ditanya tentang bunga favoritnya, maka Taeyong tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab. Atau ia bisa, tapi jawabannya akan berubah-ubah setiap waktu, sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ditanya.

Misalnya, pada saat hari _valentine_ tiba dan semua orang di sekelilingnya sibuk dengan beragam macam cokelat, maka Taeyong akan menjawab bahwa bunga favoritnya adalah bunga mawar merah. Bunga yang melambangkan cinta.

Pada hari peringatan kematian neneknya, maka Taeyong akan selalu menjawab bahwa bunga favoritnya adalah bunga krisan putih. Bunga yang sering ditemukan dalam prosesi pemakaman, yang dapat berarti keabadian, kematian, dan berduka.

Namun sesungguhnya ada satu bunga yang benar-benar menjadi kesukaan Taeyong.

Bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

Bukan warna merah atau warna lainnya, tapi merah muda. Kenapa? Sederhana, karena bunga mawar merah muda dapat berarti kebahagiaan, kepercayaan, dan juga anugerah.

Kebahagiaan.

Keinginan terbesar Taeyong di dunia ini adalah untuk merasa bahagia.

 **Flowers**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Taeyong selalu mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya di sini. Menjadi seorang idola mungkin bukanlah mimpinya sejak awal, namun hari demi hari, ketika ia menekuni rutinitas demi rutinitas seorang _trainee_ , menari selama berjam-jam, mengikuti latihan vokal sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit, semuanya entah mengapa membuat Taeyong merasa nyaman. Membuatnya merasakan harapan tumbuh secara perlahan di dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak pernah punya mimpi sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran? Itu hanya-lah sebuah omong kosong seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa para petugas berseragam oranye cerah itu sangatlah keren setiap kali mereka berdatangan dengan ributnya ke lokasi kebakaran.

Tapi _ini_ , menari, _rap_ , bahkan menyanyi, membuatnya merasa benar-benar senang. Untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, ia memiliki sesuatu yang ia nanti-nantikan setiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Taeyong masih merasa begitu senang, sampai kemudian datang seorang _trainee_ baru. Seorang lelaki yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya, seorang lelaki berkulit putih bersih dengan nama Jung Jaehyun.

Pada awalnya kedatangan Jaehyun tidak membawa perubahan apa pun dalam kehidupan Taeyong. Baginya, Jaehyun sama saja dengan Johnny dan beberapa _trainee_ lainnya, tidak ada perbedaan besar di antara mereka. Taeyong melanjutkan rutinitas hariannya seperti biasa, tanpa perubahan yang berarti.

Namun kemudian dua tahun berlalu, baik Taeyong mau pun Jaehyun telah dikenalkan pada publik sebagai bagian dari SM Rookies, dan salah satu hal yang paling tak diinginkannya untuk terjadi, terjadi begitu saja tanpa peringatan apa pun sebelumnya.

Masa lalunya terkuak.

Masa lalunya yang benar-benar ia sesali, yang telah menjadi bagian terkelam dalam hidupnya, terkuak pada publik. Artikel-artikel tentangnya yang semula diisi dengan komentar positif, kini dipenuhi oleh komentar negatif, komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan seolah-olah mereka mengetahui diri Taeyong dengan begitu baik, hanya karena mereka tahu tentang bagian gelap dari masa lalunya itu. Komentar-komentar penuh dengan kata makian, komentar yang kebanyakkan berisi permintaan pada SM Entertainment untuk mengeluarkannya dari agensi.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Taeyong menangis.

Bukan jenis tangisan dimana ia terisak dengan hebatnya. Bukan. Taeyong menangis dalam diam, sendirian, di dalam ruang latihan yang gelap gulita.

Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah mengunci pintu sebelumnya, namun sepertinya ia salah, karena beberapa menit setelah ia mulai menangis dalam kegelapan, seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

Taeyong langsung tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Jaehyun, dari kehangatan yang ia berikan ketika tangannya merangkul pundak Taeyong dengan erat, merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sini, _hyung_. Tak usah khawatir. Setiap kali kau mulai merasa sedih, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami semua akan selalu ada untuk mendukungmu, _hyung_. Kami semua percaya padamu. _Aku_ percaya padamu."

Dan sejak saat itu, Taeyong mulai melihat Jaehyun dalam cara yang berbeda.

-0-

Kali pertama Taeyong _memuntahkan_ kelopak bunga adalah tepat pada hari debutnya sebagai member NCT U. Ia ingat bahwa hari itu ia bangun paling pagi, bermaksud untuk membuat menu sarapan spesial untuk para membernya, sebelum ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan sesak di dalam dirinya, instingnya entah mengapa mengatakan padanya untuk segera lari ke dalam toilet, dan itu lah yang Taeyong lakukan.

Ia ingat ia langsung terbatuk dengan hebatnya setelah mengunci pintu toilet. Biasanya, Taeyong akan memperlakukan batuknya itu dengan kelewat santai, hanya mengandalkan obat saja, namun kali ini berbeda.

Karena ia mendapati helaian-helaian kelopak bunga Camelia, tersebar di lantai kamar mandi dengan begitu _indah_ nya.

Taeyong ingat bahwa bukannya merasa panik, ia malah tersenyum, meskipun hanya sebuah senyum tipis. Yang terlintas pertama kali di otaknya saat itu bukan lah penyakit yang sudah secara positif ia derita dengan keberadaan kelopak bunga tersebut, bukan.

Yang terlintas di otaknya adalah, bagaimana bunga Camelia sangatlah cocok untuk sosok Jaehyun.

Bunga Camelia dapat berarti kesempurnaan, dan itu lah sosok Jaehyun di mata Taeyong. Bagi Taeyong, Jaehyun itu sempurna. Cara matanya menyipit ketika tertawa, bagaimana lesung pipi terbentuk di pipinya ketika ia tersenyum, bagaimana ia terlalu sensitif pada suara sampai-sampai Mark harus rela tidur di ruang tamu agar tak mengganggu Jaehyun yang sedang kelelahan, semua itu sempurna di mata Taeyong.

Taeyong sudah lama menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu bahwa perasaannya pada Jaehyun telah jauh melewati fase menyukai. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada _adik_ nya yang satu itu. Ia tahu bahwa perasaannya pada Jaehyun hanya bertambah besar setiap harinya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa perasaannya itu mustahil terbalas.

Tentu saja. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia merupakan seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Dan walaupun Jaehyun dapat menyukai sesama jenis, Taeyong sendiri ragu bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu akan menyukainya.

Ia memiliki terlalu banyak kekurangan, tidak pantas bila disandingkan dengan Jaehyun dan bermacam-macam kelebihannya.

Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, Taeyong membersihkan helaian-helaian kelopak bunga tersebut dari lantai kamar mandi. Ia bahkan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat terhenti itu, berpura-pura seakan-akan ia tidak baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan.

* * *

Taeyong menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu dengan sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu meskipun bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepatnya. Ia berhasil menyembunyikan penyakitnya, namun ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat, seseorang akan mengetahuinya.

Dan hal itu memang terjadi.

Masa promosi NCT U sudah usai, namun itu tidak berarti kesibukannya sudah usai. Ia kini disibukkan dengan persiapannya untuk debut sebagai member dari NCT 127, dan yang paling membuatnya merasa tertekan adalah fakta bahwa ia diberikan posisi sebagai pemimpin dari sub-unit tersebut.

Hari itu, ia akhirnya mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang sudah benar-benar ia inginkan. Ia mendapatkan waktu bebas seharian penuh, dan ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskannya dengan tidur seharian.

Penyakitnya sudah bertambah parah. Frekuensi batuknya terjadi makin sering, membuat para anggota mulai merasa curiga karena ia terlalu sering pergi ke toilet. Dan semakin hari, ia merasa semakin sesak.

Ia tahu penyakitnya ini akan menimbulkan tertutupinya sistem pernapasannya oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga yang selalu ia muntahkan itu, yang suatu hari nanti akan berujung pada kematiannya. Taeyong tahu ia harusnya mengambil langkah untuk mencegah kematiannya, ia tahu harusnya ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan melaksanakan operasi.

Namun ia tidak ingin perasaannya untuk Jaehyun, perasaannya yang begitu dalam untuk Jaehyun, hilang dalam sekejap. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tidak merasakan apa pun ketika Jaehyun dengan santainya melakukan _skinship_ dengannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan tidak merasakan apa pun di dalam dirinya setiap kali Jaehyun berada di dekatnya.

Ia tidak bisa, dan tidak mau.

Taeyong saat itu telah tertidur selama beberapa jam, sebelum ia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya, lalu mulai terbatuk-batuk seperti _biasa_ , tanpa sempat berlari ke dalam toilet.

Tanpa sempat menyadari bahwa ada kehadiran sosok lain di sana.

"A—Astaga, _hyung_? Kenapa—"

Taeyong ingat betapa kaget dan paniknya ia begitu mendengar suara kecil terbata yang penuh dengan rasa takut itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Tuhan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menyembunyikan diri di dalam toilet seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Donghyuk," Ia ingat bahwa ia memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya kala itu. Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak perlu berbohong. Donghyuk tidak pernah mudah dibohongi. Bocah satu itu selalu tahu kapan ia dibohongi, dan kapan ia tidak. Lagipula, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa setelah melihatnya memuntahkan kelopak bunga? _Semua_ orang tahu apa arti dari kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. "

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pernah bilang? Atau memang aku saja yang tidak tahu?" Taeyong selalu merasa kagum pada cara Donghyuk mengendalikan dirinya. Donghyuk selalu dapat mengendalikan dirinya, membuat dirinya tampak tenang, meskipun sebenarnya sedang merasa panik setengah mati.

"Tidak, memang tidak ada yang tahu. Dan… sejak kapan? Sejak April lalu, Donghyuk _ie_. Tepat di hari pertama NCT U tampil di program musik."

Raut ketakutan itu kembali pada wajah Donghyuk. Dan Taeyong langsung tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan ia utarakan selanjutnya.

"Siapa, _hyung_?"

 _Donghyuk dan rasa ingin tahunya_ , Taeyong ingat bahwa ia tertawa kecil saat itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sungguh. Tidak penting sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ berkata seperti itu? Apanya yang tidak penting? Perasaan _hyung_ padanya pasti dalam sekali, dan—"

"Dan ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama, Hyuk _ie_ ," Saat menjawab, sebuah senyum hambar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau tidak usah—"

" _Tenang saja_? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang ketika aku tahu bahwa kau akan _mati_?" Suara Donghyuk seperti tercekik ketika menyebutkan kata terakhir, genangan air mata secara tiba-tiba telah muncul di matanya. "Kau harus melakukan operasi, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan kami, _hyung_ , aku mohon."

Permohonan yang disampaikan dengan nada putus asa dan dalam usaha untuk menahan tangis itu hanya disambut dengan sebuah gelengan kecil, serta sebuah suara pelan.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Donghyuk. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Bohong._

* * *

Saat ini, tampak sekumpulan lelaki tengah menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, semuanya memiliki raut khawatir yang sama.

Sekumpulan lelaki itu adalah para anggota NCT, baik NCT U, 127, maupun Dream. Bahkan Johnny, Hansol, dan Kun juga ada di sana. Semua orang langsung berkumpul di rumah sakit begitu menerima panggilan dari sang manajer.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Lee Taeyong baru saja jatuh pingsan setelah mengejutkan semua orang dengan helaian kelopak bunga yang termuntahkan olehnya, dibarengi dengan batuk tanpa henti. Taeyong, yang biasanya akan selalu lari ke dalam toilet setiap ia mulai merasa sesak, terbatuk di depan para anggota 127 yang sedang melakukan latihan untuk salah satu penampilan spesial mereka di salah satu festival musik akhir tahun.

Donghyuk-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi ketika Taeyong terkapar jatuh di lantai setelah membuat orang-orang terpana dengan kelopak bunga yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Anggota termuda itu, meskipun dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata yang mulai meluncur turun di pipinya, langsung menelepon manajer mereka sebelum anggota lain dapat bereaksi.

Anggota yang lain hanya dapat diam, memandang pemimpin mereka yang tidak sadar itu dengan pandangan terkejut serta bingung. Yuta-lah yang paling cepat terbangun dari keterkejutannya setelah Donghyuk. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruang latihan, memanggil staff mana pun yang dapat membantu mereka untuk membawa sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, menunggui sosok teman mereka yang sedang dioperasi di dalam sana.

Semuanya berdiri mengelilingi Donghyuk, menuntut meminta penjelasan karena sepertinya hanya anggota termuda 127 itu lah yang tahu-menahu tentang kondisi Taeyong. Donghyuk sendiri hanya bungkam sedaritadi, menunduk dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulut.

" _Hanahaki Disease_ … sejak April, hari pertama NCT U tampil di program musik," Donghyuk berkata dengan suara pelan, mengulang informasi yang pernah diberikan oleh Taeyong padanya.

"April? Sudah sejak April? Astaga, sekarang sudah Desember," Johnny adalah yang pertama kali bicara dengan nada frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang sadar? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahu salah satu dari kita?"

"Taeyong _hyung_ selalu menjadi yang paling pandai di antara kita dalam hal menyembunyikan sesuatu, ingat?" Doyoung berkata dengan nada getir. "Ia selalu merasa harus menangani semuanya sendirian, terutama setelah ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin 127."

Keheningan mengisi ruang tunggu itu setelah Doyoung mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebelum kembali dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara yang meluncur keluar dari sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding, agak memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya.

"Siapa?"

Donghyuk menggelengkan kepala, menatap sosok yang bersandar di dinding, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Taeyong _hyung_ tidak pernah mengatakannya, ia selalu berkata bahwa siapa orangnya, itu tidak penting. Karena ia tahu perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki kesempatan apa pun untuk sembuh tanpa bantuan operasi."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu yang lain, Donghyuk- _ah_?"

"Karena Taeyong _hyung_ membuatku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain, _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk operasi lebih awal? Kau dengar sendiri apa kata dokter tadi, kan? Persentase selamatnya kecil, Donghyuk. Semua karena sistem pernapasannya sudah—astaga."

" _Hyung_ kira aku tidak mencoba?" Donghyuk menatap Yuta dengan raut putus asa. "Aku berkali-kali membujuk Taeyong _hyung_ untuk melakukan operasi, namun ia selalu hanya membalasku dengan gelengan kepala atau sebuah senyuman. Hanya pernah satu kali ia mengeluarkan suara untuk membalasku, dan ia hanya berkata bahwa perasaannya terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan. Aku sudah mencoba, _hyung_. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi sia-sia saja."

Semua mulut kini terkatup rapat, kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa, berdoa untuk keselamatan sosok teman mereka yang tengah berada di dalam ruang operasi.

' _Apa bunga favoritmu, Jaehyunnie?_ '

' _Camelia! Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga, tapi bunga Camelia selalu menonjol bagiku._ '

Sosok yang masih bersandar di dinding itu, Jaehyun, memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia menghela napas, tak bisa mengusir perasaan bersalah yang telah ada di dalam dirinya sejak ia pulih dari keterkejutannya setelah melihat sosok Taeyong yang tiba-tiba jatuh di ruang latihan tadi.

 _Kenapa harus aku,_ hyung?

* * *

Ketika terbangun, yang pertama kali Taeyong lihat adalah warna putih. Ia hampir mengira bahwa ia sudah tiada dan kini tengah berada di surga, kalau saja ia tidak tersadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya.

"Johnny?" Suaranya terdengar begitu serak, dan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah bahwa ia butuh minum. Pemilik sepasang mata itu, Johnny Seo, tampaknya tersadar akan kebutuhan sahabatnya itu, dengan sigap membantu meminumkan air yang berada dalam sebuah gelas yang terletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidur, kepada Taeyong yang masih terlalu lemah untuk minum sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," Johnny berkata, tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan bercampur kemarahan serta kekecewaan di dalam suaranya. "Aku ini sahabatmu bukan tanpa alasan. Kami ada untukmu bukan tanpa alasan, Taeyong. Kau seharusnya berbagi, bukan menyembunyikannya sendirian."

"Maafkan aku," Taeyong berkata pelan, kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan Johnny yang pasti sedang menatapnya kecewa.

"Jaehyun, kan?"

"A—Apa? Bagaimana—"

Johnny tersenyum, sebuah senyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tatapanmu padanya, serta bagaimana kau memperlakukannya, aku dapat melihat semuanya, Taeyong."

Taeyong menghela napasnya, tatapannya terfokus pada jari-jari tangannya yang mulai bermain dengan satu sama lain. "Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, Youngho. Aku sudah menjalani operasi, kan? Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Johnny terdiam selama beberapa saat, memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Bukankah lebih baik begitu? Kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi, Tae. Ini yang terbaik."

 _Ini yang terbaik, ya?_

 _Mungkin memang benar._

 _Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik._

"Sekarang fokuslah untuk pemulihanmu, tidak usah pedulikan yang lain. Agensi sudah memberikanmu waktu istirahat selama beberapa minggu, pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya, Tae," Johnny berkata. "Dan—"

Ucapan Johnny terpotong oleh suara pintu yang bergeser terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok pria di belakangnya. Taeyong langsung mengenali sosok yang pertama sebagai Yuta, yang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan lega. Sahabatnya yang satu itu terlihat membawa sebuah kantung plastik dari sebuah supermarket yang terletak tepat di depan rumah sakit.

Sosok yang kedua, adalah Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang mengenakan _hoodie_ dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Taeyong sudah akan benar-benar yakin bahwa operasinya berhasil karena ia tidak lagi merasakan debaran yang sama seperti yang dulu ia selalu rasakan setiap kali melihat sosok Jaehyun, sebelum pria bersurai cokelat muda satu itu membuka tudungnya, lalu mengangkat kepala, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Taeyong.

Dan debaran itu kembali.

Rasa sesak itu kembali.

Tanpa aba-aba, Taeyong mulai terbatuk, kelopak-kelopak bunga Camelia jatuh berguguran dari dalam mulutnya.

* * *

 _Love lies bleeding_.

Percaya atau tidak percaya, tiga kata di atas merupakan nama sebuah bunga. Nama sebuah bunga yang menurut bahasa bunga, melambangkan keputus-asaan.

Bunga itulah yang menjadi bunga favorit Taeyong saat ini.

Saat dimana ia menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah sakit, meskipun sesekali ia akan mendapat beberapa kesempatan untuk pulang ke dorm dan tidur di dalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama dengan Donghyuk.

Taeyong selalu menyukai bunga, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia juga akan mati karena bunga.

Bunga yang menutupi sistem pernapasannya hingga ia tidak akan bisa bernapas.

Putus asa. Itu lah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Perasaan itulah yang mendominasi dirinya sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Taeyong sesungguhnya tahu sejak awal, sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ia menderita penyakit Hanahaki, bahwa ia akan mati karena penyakit ini cepat atau lambat. Ia tahu ia tidak terselamatkan. Ia sudah menyerah.

Cara untuk sembuh dari penyakit mematikan ini hanya dua, melalui operasi, atau cintanya tiba-tiba terbalas.

Pilihan pertama, kalau saja ia tidak jatuh pingsan waktu itu, akan benar-benar ia tolak. Mungkin ia akan terdengar bodoh karena lebih memilih untuk merasakan perasaan cinta sepihak daripada hidup, namun baginya, perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk Jaehyun, terlalu dalam dan terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan begitu saja.

Dan pilihan kedua, Taeyong bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak akan terbalas sampai kapan pun.

Dalam salah satu malam yang ia habiskan di dalam kamar rumah sakitnya, Taeyong menangis dalam diam. Menangisi semua kenangan-kenangannya bersama Jaehyun yang terputar kembali di dalam otaknya tanpa diminta. Semua karena ia merindukan Jaehyun, merindukan sosok adiknya yang menjadi satu-satunya anggota yang tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi sejak terakhir kali ia berjalan masuk bersama Yuta, sejak saat dimana penyakitnya kembali timbul meski ia sudah melalui prosedur operasi.

Taeyong mengingat malam-malam yang ia habiskan bersama Jaehyun, hanya berdua di ruang tengah dorm, menonton televisi dalam volume kecil, dengan tangan hangat Jaehyun yang melingkar di sekeliling pundaknya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah ia berada di _rumah_.

Taeyong mengingat saat-saat dimana Jaehyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, upayanya untuk menenangkan Taeyong setiap kali ia mulai merasa gugup. Ia mengingat bagaimana Jaehyun selalu memeluknya, setiap kali ia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri, setiap kali ia mulai merasa bahwa ia tak pantas untuk debut bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

' _Hyung, kau adalah anggota favoritku, kau tahu itu, kan?_ '

Taeyong tahu bahwa di mata Jaehyun, dirinya tak akan pernah lebih dari sosok kakak baginya.

Tak akan pernah.

* * *

Kondisi Taeyong makin memburuk dari hari ke hari.

Tubuhnya yang sudah kurus makin kurus, dan sekarang ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, ia sudah terlalu sering jatuh pingsan, hingga dokter memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Sia-sia saja. Semua upaya mereka untuk menyembuhkannya itu sia-sia, menurut Taeyong. Penyakitnya ini tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai operasi tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Semua orang di sekeliling Taeyong, setidaknya yang sering mengunjunginya, juga telah sadar akan fakta bahwa suka atau tidak suka, pada akhirnya ia akan mati karena penyakit ini. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran kesedihan yang selalu ada di dalam mata para temannya setiap kali mereka berkunjung, bagaimana Ten atau pun Doyoung kini sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengunjunginya lagi karena mereka tak pernah bisa menahan tangisan mereka setiap kali melihat sosok Taeyong di atas ranjangnya. Bagaimana para member Dream kecuali Mark dan terutama Jisung, selalu memeluknya dengan erat, seakan-akan mereka tak pernah ingin melepaskannya, setiap kali mereka mengakhiri kunjungan mereka.

Dari bagaimana Yuta dan Johnny selalu memegang tangannya dengan erat, bagaimana mereka selalu mengajak Taeyong mengobrol dan terlihat begitu ketakutan setiap kali sahabat mereka itu mulai terbatuk, yang berujung pada matanya yang perlahan tertutup, hanya untuk menghela napas lega begitu sadar bahwa Taeyong hanya lagi-lagi jatuh pingsan. Dari bagaimana Hansol, Kun, dan Sicheng pernah memeluknya sambil menangis. Dari bagaimana Mark selalu hanya berani untuk menatapnya dari jauh, pancaran kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Taeyong tahu kematiannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Ia sudah terlalu sering jatuh pingsan, ia sudah terlalu kelelahan hingga lebih sering terlelap daripada terjaga, sampai-sampai ia kini hampir tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara yang mana mimpi dan yang mana kenyataan.

Dan karena itu lah, Taeyong tak tahu apakah saat ini adalah kenyataan atau mimpinya saja. Dirinya sendiri memang berharap semoga ini adalah kenyataan, namun akal sehatnya berkata bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, karena tak mungkin situasi ini terjadi dalam dunia nyata.

Jung Jaehyun tak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamar rumah sakitnya, menjenguknya setelah tiga bulan penuh tak pernah muncul.

"Aku sesungguhnya sudah ingin mengunjungimu sejak lama sekali, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun membisikkan kata-kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Taeyong ini. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa."

 _Karena langkahku selalu terhenti di depan pintu kamarmu, karena hatiku tak pernah siap. Karena aku selalu berakhir memperhatikanmu dari jendela kecil di pintu, terlalu pengecut._

"Tidak apa, Jaehyun," Taeyong membalas dengan suara serak, sudah lama tak digunakan. Ia memang sudah tak lagi banyak bicara, karena bicara selalu membuatnya terbatuk, membuatnya mengeluarkan kelopak Camelia. Namun kali ini, untuk Jaehyun, ia rela membuat pengecualian.

Meskipun sudah tiga bulan tak bertemu, perasaan Taeyong kepada adiknya satu ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Selama tiga bulan belakangan, hidupku terasa hampa sekali tanpamu _hyung_ ," Jaehyun tertawa hambar, tangannya secara perlahan meraih tangan Taeyong, menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Selama ini, setiap aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku selalu menikmatinya. Aku selalu merasa benar-benar senang setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, dan rasa senang itu berbeda dengan rasa senangku ketika menghabiskan waktu dengan yang lain, _hyung_. Bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari hal itu sekarang."

Taeyong kini yakin bahwa semua ini hanya lah mimpi. Kemungkinan kejadian ini terjadi secara nyata adalah nol besar.

"Aku…" Jaehyun menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, kepalanya terus menunduk, tidak membalas tatapan Taeyong yang sepenuhnya ditujukan padanya. "Selama ini mungkin sebenarnya aku memang merasakan _sesuatu_ padamu, _hyung_. Bukan, bukan mungkin. Aku _memang_ merasakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi aku hanya terlalu keras kepala, aku hanya terlalu yakin bahwa aku tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan semacam itu kepada anggota dari grupku sendiri, tindakan keras kepala yang telah menyakitimu."

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan ini, aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun kini mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah senyum tulus berada di wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Minhyung berada di sana, di balik pintu, melihat dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu tersebut, ketika Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong. Ia berada di sana untuk mendengarkan pengakuan Jaehyun pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang tampak makin lemah ke harinya, dan meskipun hanya dari jauh, ia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Taeyong setelah Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Rona merah yang sudah lama sekali tak terlihat di pipi tirus Taeyong.

Dan saat itu lah Minhyung tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ia memang benar, karena sejak ciuman itu, Taeyong tak pernah lagi memuntahkan kelopak bunga Camelia. Kondisinya secara perlahan membaik, dan ia kembali tampil di atas panggung. Ia telah sembuh, semua karena Jaehyun yang pada akhirnya menerima perasaannya, menerima fakta bahwa sebenarnya sejak awal, ia juga mencintai Taeyong.

Minhyung sejujurnya telah menyadari perasaan Jaehyun pada Taeyong sejak lama. Baginya, semua tandanya terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Bagaimana Jaehyun selalu menatap Taeyong lebih lama dari seharusnya, bagaimana ia selalu lebih lembut dan lebih perhatian ketika berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, bagaimana Jaehyun seperti mempunyai insting untuk melindungi Taeyong, dan bagaimana ia, entah secara sadar atau tak sadar, melakukan _skinship_ dengan Taeyong lebih banyak daripada yang ia lakukan dengan anggota lain. Jaehyun hanya terlalu bodoh, terlalu keras kepala, terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hingga ia tidak menyadari perasaannya dan menyebabkan penderitaan pada sosok Taeyong.

Hingga ia butuh melihat Taeyong sekarat dulu untuk menyadari dan menerima sepenuhnya perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Dan yang paling membuat Minhyung yakin bahwa Jaehyun memiliki perasaan spesial untuk Taeyong adalah tatapan yang ia tujukan pada sosok pemimpin 127 itu.

Jenis tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Jenis tatapan yang sama yang selalu Minhyung layangkan pada orang yang sama sejak satu tahun terakhir.

"Mark _hyung_ , kau dimana?"

"Toilet!"

Minhyung menghela napas, memandangi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah muda yang memenuhi lantai tempatnya berpijak.

 _Setidaknya Taeyong_ hyung _sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya_.

 **END**.

 ** _Hanahaki Byou_** _(Hanahaki Disease/Penyakit Hanahaki) adalah penyakit yang disebabkan oleh cinta sepihak, dimana si penderita akan batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga. Penyakit ini dapat disembuhkan jika cinta si penderita terbalas. Selain itu, penyembuhan juga dapat dilakukan melalui operasi, namun perasaan si penderita juga akan turut hilang seiring dengan pengangkatan tanaman/bunga yang tumbuh. Jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan, si penderita dapat meninggal dunia._

Penyakit Hanahaki itu hanya fiksi semata, asal-muasalnya belum terlalu jelas, tapi karena di internet sudah tersebar banyak fanfic dengan tema yang sama, jadinya terinspirasi untuk bikin cerita menggunakan penyakit fiksi yang satu ini. Oiya, maaf kalo ada arti/bahasa bunga yang salah, itu semua hasil dari nyari berbagai situs di internet, hehe.

Cerita ini rencananya bakal dijadiin kumpulan cerita (bisa dalam bentuk _drabble, oneshot, twoshot_ , atau _threeshot_ ) dengan _main pairing_ Jaeyong, tapi belum tau bakal jadi beneran atau ngga. Liat dulu _feedback_ yang di dapet dari cerita ini :')

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	2. A Promise (1)

Jung Jaehyun berumur 10 tahun ketika sang kakak tertua, yang memiliki perbedaan umur 14 tahun dengannya, melahirkan seorang anak lelaki menggemaskan bernama Kim Dongyoung. Jaehyun, yang merupakan anak bungsu dan yang paling dimanja, senang sekali dengan kehadiran keponakannya yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Doyoung itu. Ia serasa memiliki seorang adik, adik yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana dan menuruti semua perkataannya dengan polos.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak senang. Doyoung tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman', meskipun Jaehyun sendiri sudah berkali-kali memberitahu keponakannya itu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak. Tapi ia bisa apa, salahkan saja kakaknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan dan sudah mendoktrin Doyoung sejak awal untuk memanggil si Jung bungsu itu dengan sebutan paman.

Jaehyun berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama ketika Doyoung berumur empat tahun, dan keponakannya itu merasakan pengalaman ber _sekolah_ nya yang pertama. Ibunya, kakak tertua Jaehyun, memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan anaknya itu pada sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berada di dekat rumahnya, semua karena kesibukannya sebagai wanita karir. Lagipula, menurutnya, Doyoung akan merasa lebih senang kalau ia dapat bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya daripada hanya bergaul dengan Jaehyun saja.

Jaehyun ingin sekali protes ketika mendengar hal ini, karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya sama serunya dengan anak-anak seusia Doyoung. Lagipula menurutnya, keponakannya satu itu senang-senang saja bermain dengannya.

Tapi akhirnya Jaehyun mengakui bahwa keputusan kakaknya itu memang benar, karena ia sendiri juga perlahan-lahan mulai disibukkan dengan kesibukannya sebagai seorang siswa, dan ia juga memiliki teman-teman seusianya yang terkadang mengajaknya bermain bersama. Kasihan Doyoung kalau sampai harus sendirian di rumah.

Baru satu minggu berlalu sejak hari pertama Doyoung di taman kanak-kanak, namun Jaehyun sudah dapat menyebutkan belasan nama teman-teman yang didapatkan oleh keponakannya itu, yang tak hentinya diceritakan olehnya setiap kali ia pulang dari taman kanak-kanak.

Dari belasan anak tersebut, ada satu nama yang paling sering diucapkan oleh Doyoung.

Lee Taeyong.

Doyoung selalu terlihat begitu bersemangat setiap kali menceritakan tentang temannya yang bernama Taeyong ini, bahkan ia sampai menyebut Taeyong sebagai sahabatnya. Banyak sekali hal tentang Taeyong yang diketahui oleh Jaehyun meskipun ia bahkan belum pernah melihat seujung rambut anak itu sekali pun, semua karena cerita yang selalu mengalir keluar dengan lancar dari mulut keponakannya.

Jaehyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Taeyong ketika ia berumur lima belas. Taeyong sendiri berumur lima tahun, seusia dengan Doyoung.

Lee Taeyong, di mata Jaehyun, adalah anak yang benar-benar _menyebalkan_. Ia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya, meskipun hal-hal tersebut sama sekali tidak penting. Anak satu itu juga keras kepala, tidak mau kalah, dan sering sekali bersikap sok tahu. Yang lebih menyebalkannya, Taeyong juga ikut-ikutan memanggilnya paman, tak peduli berapa kali Jaehyun menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan kakak. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya mengikuti Doyoung, dan hal itu akan selalu membuat Jaehyun bungkam.

Tapi seorang Lee Taeyong juga memiliki sisi menggemaskan. Ia ceroboh, mudah terjatuh ketika sedang berlarian dengan Doyoung, dan bukannya menangis, ia akan bersikap sok kuat dan menahan tangisannya dengan cara menggigit bibir. Jaehyun akan selalu menahan tawanya setiap kali melihat Taeyong melakukan hal tersebut, yang akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menepuk-nepuk kepala anak berumur lima tahun itu untuk menenangkannya, dan juga memujinya karena telah tidak menangis. Taeyong juga merupakan tipe anak yang mudah merasa dekat dan senang menempel pada orang lain, terlihat dari caranya yang langsung mengekori Jaehyun kemana-mana, memanggil paman sahabatnya itu sebagai salah satu orang favoritnya, padahal mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari.

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong tumbuh dari seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang menggemaskan, menjadi seorang anak berumur delapan tahun dengan pipi gembul, kacamata kotak yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, dan tubuh berisi karena anak itu memang suka sekali makan.

Lalu tiba saatnya bagi Jaehyun untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, bangku kuliah, dan ia berhasil mencapai salah satu impiannya untuk diterima menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas di luar negeri, lebih tepatnya Amerika Serikat.

Jaehyun ingat sekali bagaimana Doyoung menangis tersedu-sedu di bandara, tepat di hari keberangkatannya. Keponakannya yang satu itu bahkan memeluk kakinya dengan erat, hingga orangtuanya harus menariknya dengan paksa agar Jaehyun tidak tertinggal pesawat.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana Taeyong, yang biasanya sangat bawel dan selalu punya berbagai macam hal untuk dibicarakan, menjadi begitu diam hari itu. Ia ingat bahwa Taeyong hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

Jaehyun kira Taeyong tak akan menangis seperti Doyoung, tapi rupanya ia salah.

Karena saat ia baru saja akan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, sahabat dari keponakannya itu tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang bajunya, menyuruhnya untuk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi sang bocah berumur delapan tahun, dan Jaehyun mematuhi semua perintahnya itu.

Taeyong lalu memeluknya dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jaehyun, mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jaehyun ingat sekali dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Taeyong sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Jaehyun masuk ke gerbang keberangkatan.

 _Paman, jangan lupakan aku. Dan Paman harus secepatnya kembali ke sini. Aku berjanji aku akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, seseorang yang pantas mendampingi Paman. Pada saat itu tiba, Paman harus menikah denganku._

Saat itu, Jaehyun hanya tertawa, menepuk punggung Taeyong lembut, menganggap ucapannya sebagai ucapan asal seorang anak berumur delapan tahun. Ia ingat bahwa saat itu ia berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan lima tahun lagi.

Ia kemudian pergi ke Amerika Serikat, ke negara yang benar-benar asing baginya, dan tak kembali ke Korea Selatan sekali pun selama sembilan tahun.

 **A Promise**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warn: AU, OOC, Age Gap, Older!Jae**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup tinggi, kulit putih, dan tampak berada di usia 20an itu berjalan keluar dari salah satu gerbang kedatangan Bandara Internasional Incheon, mengenakan sebuah _turtle neck_ putih, dibalut oleh mantel panjang berwarna cokelat tua. Saat itu memang sedang musim dingin di Korea Selatan, saat-saat dimana semua orang tidak akan berani keluar tanpa mantel atau jaket masing-masing.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tersenyum lebar begitu tatapannya jatuh pada sosok remaja kelebihan kalsium yang ia langsung dapat ia kenali sebagai keponakannya.

Sudah sembilan tahun tak bertatapan muka secara langsung, dan Kim Dongyoung sudah tumbuh dengan begitu pesat.

Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa terharu sendiri.

Keponakannya yang satu itu, meskipun telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, masih memiliki beberapa hal yang dimiliki oleh Kim Doyoung versi sembilan tahun yang lalu. Seperti gigi kelincinya dan juga sinar mata polosnya.

"Paman!" Doyoung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok sang paman, alias seorang Jung Jaehyun, berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jaehyun sendiri langsung membalas lambaiannya dengan sebuah senyuman, langsung menarik keponakannya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat begitu ia telah berada cukup dekat.

Selama ini ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan Doyoung melalui telepon, pesan, dan panggilan video. Jaehyun memang telah disibukkan dengan sekolah dan pekerjaannya selama ia berada di Amerika Serikat, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, membuatnya meninggalkan keluarga tersayangnya selama sembilan tahun. Orangtuanya hanya pernah sekali mengunjunginya, sekitar tiga tahun setelah Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Harga tiket yang tidak murah, serta kesibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, benar-benar sebuah penghambat.

Jaehyun merasa bersyukur karena telah berhasil terpilih sebagai karyawan yang akan mengadakan survey di Korea Selatan, terkait dengan akan dibukanya cabang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja di tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan ini. Berkat hal tersebut, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk tinggal di Korea selama dua bulan, dan kalau beruntung, ia juga bisa ditunjuk sebagai kepala cabang perusahaannya yang terletak di negeri gingseng ini.

"Kau sudah besar sekali, Doyoung _ie_ ," Jaehyun berkata setelah melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh Doyoung, menepuk-nepuk punggung keponakannya itu sayang. "Mana orangtuamu? Kau sendirian saja di sini?"

"Ayah menunggu di dalam mobil, sedangkan Ibu memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah, membantu Nenek memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan Paman," Doyoung menjelaskan. "Aku tadi di sini bersama dengan Taeyong, tapi anak itu sedang ke toilet. Anak satu itu memang benar-benar, kalau ke toilet pasti selalu lama sekali."

Senyum Jaehyun terkembang makin lebar begitu mendengar nama satu itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Doyoung, teringat dengan seorang anak berusia delapan tahun bertubuh gendut dengan kacamata kotaknya, yang dulu senang sekali menempel padanya.

Jaehyun penasaran sekali dengan sosok Taeyong sekarang. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat sahabat keponakannya itu selama satu kali pun dalam sembilan tahun, Doyoung selalu berkata bahwa Taeyong menolak untuk diikutsertakan dalam setiap panggilan video.

Jaehyun yakin sahabat keponakannya itu pasti masih sama menggemaskannya. Ia pasti masih mengenakan kacamata kotaknya, dan tubuhnya pasti masih berisi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk kembali mencubit pipi gembil satu itu lagi.

"Ah, itu dia. _Ya_ , Lee Taeyong! Cepat sini, Paman Jaehyun sudah sampai!"

Jaehyun menoleh dengan senyum di wajahnya, siap untuk bertemu dengan sosok menggemaskan yang merupakan sahabat keponakannya, namun senyum itu luntur begitu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Tidak, sosok itu sama sekali bukan sosok bertubuh gendut dengan kacamata kotak yang Jaehyun ingat. Jaehyun bahkan tidak dapat mengenali sosok itu lagi, kalau saja bukan karena luka yang terlihat jelas di sudut mata kanannya. Luka yang sama yang terdapat di sudut mata kanan Taeyong kecil, luka yang disebabkan karena atopi.

Sosok itu merupakan salah satu sosok paling rupawan yang pernah Jaehyun lihat. Ia mengenakan _jeans_ hitam yang menggantung sempurna di pinggangnya, _turtle neck_ hitam yang dibalut oleh mantel panjang berwarna senada yang membungkus tubuh ramping tersebut dengan sempurna.

Lalu, wajahnya.

Jaehyun tidak ingat bahwa Taeyong memiliki rahang setajam itu sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak ingat bahwa Taeyong memiliki sepasang mata besar yang indah, atau bibir yang semerah itu. Ia juga tidak ingat bahwa sahabat keponakannya itu mampu mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang begitu mengintimidasi. Seingatnya, dulu Taeyong memiliki rambut yang selalu disisir rapi dan tampak klimis, bukannya berantakan namun malah membuatnya terlihat _menarik_ begini, meskipun warnanya masih sama-sama hitam.

"Lama sekali sih di toilet? Semedi dulu, ya?" Suara Doyoung menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa sosok yang telah membuatnya _melamun_ telah tiba tepat di samping keponakannya.

"Iya, tahu saja," Sosok itu menjawab asal, mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar begitu halus di telinga Jaehyun. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Doyoung, dan menjatuhkannya pada orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Halo, Paman Jaehyun. Apa kabar?"

Dan ketika melihat senyuman itu lagi setelah sembilan tahun lamanya, barulah Jaehyun yakin bahwa sosok ini memang seorang Lee Taeyong.

Senyumnya masih sama.

"Baik," Jaehyun balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Taeyong _ie_? Sudah sembilan tahun, loh. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau diajak untuk panggilan video, sih?"

"Dia takut wajah jeleknya terlihat di kamera, Pa— _ya_! Kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Habisnya kau terlalu berisik," Taeyong membalas protesan sahabatnya itu dengan nada kelewat santai. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, Paman. Lebih baik kita ke mobil sekarang, kasihan kalau Ayah Doyoung sampai menunggu lebih lama lagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Doyoung langsung mengangguk menyetujui ide sahabatnya, berjalan lebih dulu dalam kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi begitu teringat ayahnya yang tengah menunggu, meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"Dasar," Taeyong mencibir, terkekeh setelahnya. Ia lalu melirik pada dua koper yang berada di kedua sisi Jaehyun, meraih salah satu di antaranya. "Ayo, Paman. Udaranya dingin sekali."

Ketika ia berjalan bersisian dengan Taeyong menuju tempat parkir, Jaehyun tak bisa tak menyadari perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu sangat mirip dengan perasaan sedih, tapi Jaehyun tak yakin bahwa sedih-lah yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia melirik Taeyong secara diam-diam melalui ekor matanya, melihat bahwa sosok remaja itu tengah menatap lurus ke depan, tampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bisik-bisik dari beberapa gadis yang dilewati olehnya, yang sepenuhnya disebabkan oleh wajah tampannya dan pembawaan dirinya yang tampak penuh percaya diri itu.

Jaehyun baru sadar bahwa sembilan tahun memang dapat merubah begitu banyak dalam diri seseorang.

Jaehyun tersadar, dengan sebuah perasaan pahit di dalam dirinya, bahwa bocah berkacamata kotak dan berpipi gembil _nya_ telah benar-benar _menghilang_.

* * *

"Jadi, Paman ini sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

Itu adalah topik pertama di dalam mobil tersebut, setelah Jaehyun telah selesai beramah-tamah sesaat dengan kakak iparnya, yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, tepat di samping Jaehyun. Doyoung dan Taeyong sendiri duduk di belakang. Posisi Doyoung berada di belakang Jaehyun, sedangkan Taeyong berada di belakang ayah sahabatnya.

Jaehyun langsung meringis begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mengingat kehidupan percintaannya yang benar-benar payah selama tiga tahun terakhir. Hubungan terakhir yang ia miliki adalah bersama seorang rekan kerjanya, sebuah hubungan yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa bulan, dengan Jaehyun sebagai pihak yang diputuskan. Alasan ia diputuskan? Semua karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sang kekasih.

Bukan hal baru bagi Jaehyun untuk diputuskan karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah atau pekerjaannya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali hubungannya kandas karena ia terlalu menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Mungkin sebaiknya Jaehyun menikahi pekerjaannya saja, seperti usulan mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

"Dari ekspresi Paman Jaehyun saat ini, sepertinya kau seharusnya tidak menanyakannya, Doyoung," Taeyong berkata dengan nada jahil, tertawa pelan. "Aku kira Paman akan sering bergonta-ganti pacar di Amerika sana. Tapi ternyata tidak, ya?"

"Pamanku ini pasti terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tidak memperhatikan kehidupan percintaannya sama sekali," _Tepat._ "Kau kalah dengan Taeyong, Paman. Dia saja memiliki seorang kekasih, masa Paman tidak?"

"Taeyong? Punya kekasih?" Jaehyun menoleh, menatap sahabat keponakannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa rona merah langsung muncul di pipi Taeyong yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Sialan kau, Kim Doyoung," Jaehyun dapat mendengar Taeyong menggumam, yang diikuti dengan tawa keras yang berasal dari Doyoung. Keponakannya yang satu itu, mau sembilan tahun berlalu, masih saja tertawa dengan keras, tak mempedulikan sekeliling.

"Kekasihnya Taeyong itu keren sekali loh Paman!" Doyoung berkata dengan penuh semangat, tak mempedulikan tatapan sebal yang dilayangkan oleh sahabatnya itu padanya. "Dia kapten basket sekolah, keturunan Korea-Amerika, benar-benar berkarisma kalau sudah bermain basket dan bicara dalam bahasa Inggris! Dia itu tampan, tinggi, populer, digilai banyak murid di sekolah kami, lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat cinta. Aku tak tahu kepalanya terbentur atau apa, sampai-sampai bisa menjatuhkan pilihannya pada seorang Lee Taeyong, menyatakan cinta pada Taeyong kita ini enam bulan yang lalu."

"Doyoung, kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa Johnny itu kekasih Taeyong, aku akan mengira bahwa kau menyukai Johnny dari caramu mendeskripsikan dirinya," ayah Doyoung tiba-tiba ikut bicara, kalimatnya membuat Doyoung mengerucutkan bibir dan Taeyong tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengidolakan Johnny! Aku hanya mengungkapkan fakta-fakta tentang dirinya," Doyoung membela diri. "Ah, terserahlah. Oh ya, kalau Paman memperhatikan, sedaritadi Taeyong tak pernah lepas dari ponselnya, kan? Memegang ponsel terus, sesekali memainkannya, itu sebenarnya ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya."

" _Ya_ , Kim Doyoung!"

"Apa Paman mau lihat foto Johnny? Aku punya beberapa fotonya dengan Taeyong di ponselku. Sebentar."

"Kau mau mati ya?"

Jaehyun masih menoleh ke belakang, menatap keributan antara sepasang sahabat yang duduk di bangku belakang itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Taeyong, yang kini terlihat untuk berusaha merebut ponsel Doyoung dari tangan pemiliknya.

Lagi-lagi, Jaehyun merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama. Ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya dengan tepat, namun yang ia tahu adalah, _sedih_ adalah salah satu hal yang mendominasi perasaannya saat ini.

 _Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini, sih? Apa hanya karena Lee Taeyong sudah terlalu banyak berubah sehingga aku tidak dapat mengenalinya lagi?_

* * *

Jaehyun menyadari bahwa bukan fisik Taeyong saja yang berubah, namun sifatnya juga.

Atau setidaknya, sifatnya ketika berada di dekatnya.

Karena toh, ia masih saja sering membuat keributan dengan Doyoung, masih senang menempel dengan sahabatnya itu seperti sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ia juga masih seorang Lee Taeyong yang sangat manja ketika berhadapan dengan ibu Doyoung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri itu.

Ya, tampaknya sifat Taeyong hanya berubah ketika berhadapan dengan Jaehyun.

Taeyong sudah tidak lagi mengekorinya kemana-mana, sudah tidak lagi tiba-tiba menautkan tangan mereka berdua, atau jenis-jenis _skinship_ lain yang sering bocah itu lakukan dulu padanya. Ia kini jauh lebih pendiam dan lebih tenang daripada dulu, dan entah mengapa Jaehyun seperti merasa bahwa remaja bermarga Lee satu ini memang sengaja menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Paman, makanan sudah siap," Jaehyun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara tersebut, melihat kepala seorang Lee Taeyong menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia memang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya yang sudah tak ia tempati selama sembilan tahun, duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja belajarnya.

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan ia sudah akan bangkit untuk mengikuti langkah Taeyong menuju ruang makan, sebelum kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Taeyong? Masuklah sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun bingung begitu mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan meskipun ia sempat ragu selama beberapa detik, ia akhirnya menurut dan berjalan memasuki kamar Jaehyun, berhenti tepat di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Paman?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang remaja bersurai hitam, Jaehyun malah melangkah menuju kopernya yang terbuka, meraih salah satu kantung plastik yang berada di dalamnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Taeyong, yang menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini apa?"

"Bukalah," Jaehyun berkata, tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya menunggumu untuk menagih oleh-oleh dariku seperti dulu, seperti saat-saat kau masih kecil dan selalu menagih oleh-oleh setiap kali aku baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah berubah banyak, ya? Menagih oleh-oleh pun tidak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung memberikannya saja padamu."

"Aku hanya tak mengira Paman membawakan sesuatu untukku," Taeyong berkata pelan, tangannya meraih benda yang terdapat di dalam kantung plastik. Ia menarik benda tersebut keluar, dan matanya membulat begitu melihat sebuah syal berwarna merah berada di genggamannya.

"Aku ingat beberapa bulan sebelum aku pergi, kau meminta syal merah sebagai hadiah Natalmu tahun itu padaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak berada di Korea Selatan pada saat Natal tiba, sehingga aku tidak dapat memberikan keinginanmu itu. Maaf, karena aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang."

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal, meremas syal itu dengan kuat. Ia sudah akan bertanya apakah remaja berusia 17 tahun itu baik-baik saja, namun Taeyong tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah senyum terdapat di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih Paman, aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Hanya perasaan Jaehyun saja, atau memang senyum Taeyong terlihat begitu dipaksakan? Dan, ia tidak tahu pandangannya sudah mengabur atau bagaimana, tapi ia merasa kalau kedua bola mata Taeyong dibayangi dengan air mata ketika ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya tadi.

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

Taeyong sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, dijemput oleh seorang remaja bertubuh atletis yang tingginya bahkan sudah jauh melebihi Doyoung. Jaehyun sempat bingung kenapa Taeyong harus dijemput segala ketika rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya, tapi Doyoung memberitahunya bahwa Taeyong dijemput oleh kekasihnya itu karena selanjutnya mereka akan pergi untuk menonton bersama.

Kencan, eh?

Jaehyun jadi rindu masa-masa dimana ia memiliki seseorang untuk diajak kencan. Sudah lama sekali.

"Doyoung," Saat itu, Jaehyun tengah berada di ruang tengah berdua saja dengan keponakannya, keduanya tengah duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa, menonton sebuah drama yang tengah ditayangkan di televisi. "Taeyong itu, sudah berubah banyak, ya?"

"Maksud Paman, dari penampilannya?" Doyoung bertanya balik, tidak menoleh sama sekali untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ya, begitulah. Beberapa bulan setelah Paman pergi, Taeyong sempat terkena _typhus_ sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu, dan setelahnya berat badannya jadi turun drastis, dan ia tak pernah menggendut lagi sejak saat itu. Aku benar-benar iri, hanya dengan mengurus si gendut Taeyong berubah jadi si rupawan Taeyong."

"Bukan hanya dari penampilannya. Sifatnya juga."

"Sifatnya? Apanya yang berubah, dia masih sama menyebalkannya," Doyoung mencibir. Namun ia lalu menoleh, kali ini ekspresi serius berada di wajahnya. "Yah, Taeyong memang agak berubah sih. Ia memang jadi lebih pendiam, tak banyak omong, selalu berhati-hati dalam bicara. Tapi ia masih tetap sama denganku, dengan Ayah dan Ibu."

 _Yah, dia berbeda denganku._

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai berubah begitu? Seingatku, Taeyong itu sangat berisik dan selalu gemar bicara."

Doyoung tertawa, namun ekspresinya lalu berubah serius, dan terdapat setitik ekspresi sedih di sana. "Banyak hal yang terjadi pada Taeyong ketika kami memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Paman. Semua hal yang terjadi padanya waktu itu, membuatnya menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya, membuatnya menjadi lebih serius dan lebih tertutup kepada orang lain selain keluarga kita. Apa Paman tahu bahwa Ibu Taeyong sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu?"

"A-Aku… tidak."

"Tentu saja Paman tidak tahu," Doyoung menghela napasnya. "Yah, intinya, sifat Taeyong benar-benar berubah drastis saat sekolah menengah pertama. Satu-satunya saat dimana Taeyong yang dulu dapat terlihat adalah ketika ia bersama dengan keluarga kita."

Jaehyun terdiam, membiarkan satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruang tengah adalah suara yang berasal dari televisi di hadapannya. Ia sesungguhnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Taeyong dan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya saat sekolah menengah pertama, tapi suara tak dapat keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Ia teringat dengan ibu Taeyong, seorang wanita penuh kasih sayang yang selalu memanjakan Taeyong dan selalu bersikap baik pada Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Taeyong kecil dekat sekali dengan ibunya, terutama dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya jarang sekali pulang ke rumah karena bekerja sebagai seorang atase kedutaan yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri.

"Paman tak perlu khawatir, Taeyong sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kehadiran Johnny benar-benar membantu banyak," Doyoung berkata, menepuk-nepuk pundak Pamannya itu. "Taeyong juga masih menyayangi Paman seperti dulu, kok. Ia mungkin hanya masih merasa sedikit kesal pada Paman karena Paman melupakan sebuah janji penting."

"Eh?"

 _Janji? Janji apa?_

* * *

"Jadi, Paman Jaehyunmu yang tersayang akhirnya kembali, eh?"

"Diam, Youngho. Kalau itu upayamu untuk membuatku kalah dalam permainan ini, kau benar-benar payah."

Youngho, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Johnny, tertawa begitu mendengar balasan kekasihnya itu. Keduanya memang sedang berada di _game center_ yang terletak di dalam mal, menunggu film yang memang baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Taeyong yang saat itu sedang memainkan permainan menembak, tampak begitu berkonsentrasi dalam permainannya. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris Johnny sama sekali ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Kau masih kesal padanya, hm? Karena ia melupakan janjinya untuk _menikah_ denganmu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan," Taeyong menggerutu, namun tatapannya masih terfokus pada layar besar di hadapannya. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada janji memalukan itu, dong! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah tidak sebodoh dan sepolos itu."

Johnny lagi-lagi tertawa, tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyong dengan sayang. "Lalu kau kesal kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kesal. Siapa yang bilang aku kesal? Haha, aku benar-benar tidak kesal."

"Kau dan tawa sarkastikmu itu benar-benar menggemaskan, tahu?" Johnny berkata, mencubit pipi Taeyong pelan. "Aku dapat melihat dari caramu menembaki orang-orang tak bersalah di layar itu, _sayang_. Kau sedang benar-benar kesal."

Taeyong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa membalas ucapan Johnny, mengeluarkan desahan kecewa begitu melihat tulisan _game over_ di layar. Ia lalu menoleh, mengatur posisi tubuhnya agar ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Johnny, tidak mempedulikan pandangan pengunjung lain _game center_ tersebut.

"Aku hanya kesal," Taeyong berhenti sesaat. "Kesal karena ia tiba-tiba muncul setelah sembilan tahun lamanya, dan bertingkah seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja, seakan-akan ia tidak mengingkari janjinya padaku. Bahkan tampaknya, ia tidak ingat janji itu sama sekali."

' _Paman harus janji untuk kembali dengan cepat, oke?_ '

' _Iya, aku janji. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu lima tahun, Taeyongie. Tak perlu khawatir._ '

 _Dan aku juga kesal, karena ketika melihatnya pertama kali setelah sembilan tahun lamanya tak bertemu, debaran itu masih ada di dalam hatiku._

 _Aku kesal, karena menyadari bahwa perasaanku waktu kecil dulu tak pernah benar-benar hilang._

 _Aku kesal, karena menyadari bahwa perasaanku waktu kecil dulu nyatanya bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet belaka._

 _Menyebalkan._

 **TBC**.

* * *

Cerita ini kayaknya akan bener-bener jadi kumpulan cerita JaeYong mulai dari _drabble, oneshot, twoshot,_ sampai _threeshot_. Paling banyak _threeshot_ , dan ngga akan melebihi itu.

Ditunggu reviewnya, dan _thankyou for reading_!


	3. A Promise (2)

Taeyong menyukai Johnny.

Ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan lelaki itu di sisinya. Ia merasa senang setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki keturunan Korea-Amerika itu. Dengan keberadaan Johnny, Taeyong seolah-olah bisa lepas dan menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya, tanpa harus takut berbuat kesalahan tanpa sadar. Karena Johnny menerimanya, karena Johnny menyayanginya apa adanya.

Namun tidak ada debaran di dalam hatinya setiap kali ia bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada debaran seperti yang selalu ia rasakan ketika mendengar atau melihat hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang seorang pria bermarga Jung, pria yang telah ia coba lupakan sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Cinta pertamanya.

Dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya juga, dilihat dari bagaimana ia nyatanya telah gagal total dalam percobaan mari-melupakan-Jung-Jaehyun-dan-senyum-bodohnya. Hanya dengan melihat sosok pria itu dari kejauhan, sudah dapat membuat Taeyong kembali mengingat berbagai perasaan yang sempat dirasakannya dulu, ketika ia berusia delapan tahun.

Siapa bilang anak berusia delapan tahun tidak dapat merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti cinta? Mereka bisa, hanya saja mereka tidak dapat mengerti tentang perasaan itu secara mendalam. Mereka hanya membiarkan diri mereka merasakannya, tidak pusing-pusing memikirkan hal lain yang cenderung dilakukan oleh para orang dewasa. Anak kecil itu polos, cenderung apa adanya. Bila mereka merasakan _a_ , mereka akan mengatakan bahwa mereka memang merasakan _a_. Tidak repot-repot menolak perasaan mereka dan berkata bahwa mereka merasakan _b_.

Orang dewasa itu memang senang sekali memperumit suatu keadaan yang sesungguhnya dapat dibuat sederhana.

Taeyong ingat bagaimana ia secara polos _melamar_ Jaehyun ketika ia berumur delapan tahun, bagaimana paman dari sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. Tentu saja. Jaehyun yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun pasti mengira bahwa perkataan Taeyong waktu itu hanya-lah ucapan asal belaka.

Padahal dia serius ketika mengatakannya.

Ia benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, sosok yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jaehyun. Ia serius ketika ia mengatakan bahwa pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu harus menikahinya ketika ia sudah dewasa nanti.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanya seorang anak berumur delapan tahun yang omongannya jarang sekali dianggap serius.

Lima tahun pertama setelah Jaehyun pergi, Taeyong berusaha keras untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Ia belajar dengan keras, mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan non-akademis di sekolahnya sampai ia mendapatkan begitu banyak piala, dan mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang baik bagi orangtuanya. Ia bahkan menolak untuk diikutsertakan dalam semua panggilan video dengan paman Jaehyunnya tersayang, semua karena ia ingin membuat Jaehyun terkejut ketika melihat perubahan dalam dirinya nanti. Ia ingin mendengar pujian Jaehyun ketika melihat bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, disampaikan secara langsung, _face to face_.

Di tahun kelima setelah Jaehyun pergi, tahun dimana Jaehyun seharusnya kembali sesuai janjinya dulu, ibu Taeyong meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Hari dimana ibunya meninggal, sukses menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Dan dalam kesedihannya saat itu, yang dapat membuatnya bertahan adalah pemikiran bahwa Jaehyun akan kembali pada tahun itu, bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok cinta pertamanya itu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Namun sampai tahun itu resmi berakhir, Jaehyun tidak juga kembali.

Membuat Taeyong kehilangan satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa.

 **A Promise**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Hari itu, tepat seminggu setelah kepulangan Jaehyun dari Amerika. Doyoung sudah merencanakan dari hari pertama pamannya tiba di Korea Selatan, bahwa mereka bertiga, ia, pamannya, dan Taeyong, akan berjalan-jalan bersama ke suatu mal di pusat kota, menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama seperti dulu. Baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula, sesungguhnya keduanya juga rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu.

Dan di sinilah mereka, sebuah mal besar di pusat kota Seoul yang sibuk, dipenuhi dengan pengunjung yang ingin melepas penat setelah seminggu penuh melakukan rutinitas mereka—entah bersekolah atau bekerja—yang membosankan itu tanpa henti.

Saat itu, Jaehyun mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna hitam beserta mantel cokelat mudanya dengan _jeans_ yang berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ nya, Doyoung mengenakan _turtle neck_ berwarna merah marun beserta jaket tebal berwarna cokelat dilengkapi oleh _jeans_ hitam, sedangkan Taeyong sendiri mengenakan kemeja _denim_ , dibalut dengan _bomber jacket_ berwarna abu-abu, serta jeans _denim_.

Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa Taeyong bisa terlihat begitu atraktif di matanya saat ini.

 _Astaga, Jung Jaehyun. Dia itu hanya seorang bocah yang usianya berbeda 10 tahun denganmu. Sadar!_

Doyoung dan Taeyong berjalan bersisian di depan, sedangkan Jaehyun mengikuti di belakang. Ia dapat mendengar keponakannya yang membahas tentang kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini dengan bersemangat, membahasnya dengan Taeyong yang hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, sesekali menganggukan kepala.

"Kegiatan pertama kita hari ini adalah, menonton di bioskop!" Doyoung berseru dengan heboh ketika mereka tiba di bioskop yang berada di dalam mal tersebut, membuat Taeyong menghadiahi sahabatnya itu sebuah tatapan jengah, sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri hanya menatap keponakannya itu dengan tatapan geli, sudah lama tak melihat aksi Doyoung yang memang selalu heboh dan bersemangat. "Aku akan mengantri untuk membeli tiket, dan Taeyong, bagaimana kalau kau dan Paman Jaehyun membeli makanan saja untuk kita habiskan di dalam? Aku ingin _popcorn_ asin, terimakasih."

"Tidak mau!" Taeyong buru-buru menolak usulan sahabatnya itu. "Aku saja yang membeli tiket, kau yang beli makanan!"

"Tidak mau juga!" Doyoung membalas dengan nada yang sama. "Pokoknya aku membeli tiket, titik!"

Sebelum Taeyong sempat melayangkan protesnya lagi, Doyoung sudah bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke arah antrian panjang para pembeli tiket, meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun berdua, sosok yang lebih muda hanya dapat menghela napas, akhirnya mengalah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah tempat penjualan makanan, yang juga memiliki barisan orang yang mengantri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau disuruh membeli makanan?" Jaehyun bertanya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara ia dan sahabat keponakannya. "Kau tidak mau bersamaku atau—"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Paman!" Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu dengan nada tersinggung yang main-main, namun Taeyong dengan cepat memotongnya, seolah-olah takut bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar merasa tersinggung. "Hanya saja, sekarang sedang ada film _horror_ yang diputar."

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya bingung begitu mendengar ucapan Taeyong, namun tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah tertawa begitu mengingat salah satu fakta tentang remaja di depannya.

"Kau masih saja takut menonton film _horror_ , Tae?" Jaehyun bertanya setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir, kesal karena ditertawakan. _Menggemaskan._ "Aku kira karena kau sudah 17 tahun, kau tidak takut lagi menonton film-film seperti itu. Nyatanya masih, ya?"

"Aku bukannya takut," Taeyong membela diri. "Hanya saja…"

"Apa? Bukan takut tapi _sangat_ takut, begitu?"

" _Ya_ , bukan begitu!" Taeyong memutar bola matanya kesal. "Paman Jaehyun masih sama saja, ya? Masih senang sekali menggoda orang."

"Tentu saja aku masih sama. Yang banyak berubah itu kau, Taeyong." Jaehyun mengatakannya dengan nada santai, pandangannya lurus ke antrian di depannya, bukan menghadap pada lawan bicaranya, sehingga ia tidak melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang berubah begitu mendengar ucapannya itu.

 _Aku berubah, ya? Tentu saja. Sekedar informasi, Paman juga ikut andil dalam penyebab perubahanku._

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir pemikiran _tak penting_ yang berada di otaknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada antrian yang kini sudah memendek, gilirannya serta Jaehyun untuk memesan sudah akan tiba sebentar lagi.

" _Popcorn_ asin ukuran kecil dua, _popcorn_ karamel ukuran kecil satu, dan tiga soda serta jeli," Jaehyun dengan fasih menyebutkan pesanannya ketika gilirannya tiba, membuat Taeyong memujinya dalam hati karena ia masih mengingat pesanan wajib mereka setiap kali menonton film. Dulu, ketika Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Doyoung menonton film bersama-sama, pesanan mereka tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang telah disebutkan oleh Jaehyun itu.

 _Paman masih ingat dengan pesanan tetap kita selama ke bioskop, tapi Paman tidak ingat dengan janji yang Paman buat sembilan tahun yang lalu? Mungkin janji itu memang benar-benar tidak penting, ya._

Pesanan mereka telah berada dalam genggaman dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, dan kini Jaehyun serta Taeyong hanya tinggal menunggu Doyoung yang masih mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Taeyong sendiri malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang ia pegang dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya memegang kemasan _popcorn_ karamel.

 **Youngho**

 _Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Paman Jaehyunmu tersayang, Yongie! Aku merindukanmu._

Terbentuk seulas senyum tipis di bibir Taeyong begitu ia membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Johnny. Seulas senyum tipis yang membuat Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

"Sedang bertukar pesan dengan kekasihmu, ya?" Jaehyun menyuarakan pertanyaannya, dan entah mengapa ia merasa suatu perasaan tidak suka di dalam dirinya ketika mengucapkan kata _kekasihmu_. Entahlah, sampai saat ini, fakta bahwa Taeyong sudah memiliki seorang kekasih merupakan sesuatu yang belum dapat ia terima dengan sepenuhnya. Perasaan yang mungkin merupakan efek dari rasa protektifnya terhadap Taeyong, sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti keponakannya sendiri. Ia juga sama protektifnya terhadap Doyoung, kok. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Yah, setidaknya begitulah anggapannya.

"Uh, begitulah," Taeyong menjawab dengan nada canggung, merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan tentang Johnny pada Jaehyun.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu. Katakan padanya bahwa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

 _Masalahnya, akulah yang tak ingin Paman bertemu dengannya._

Doyoung kembali beberapa menit kemudian, raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan jengah. "Kakiku pegal sekali! Taeyong, kau harus benar-benar memijat kakiku saat kita sampai di rumah nanti."

Taeyong, yang mendengar ucapan Doyoung itu hanya tertawa dengan nada sarkastis, sebelum menendang kaki Doyoung main-main, yang dibalas dengan seruan protes oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membeli tiket untuk menonton film apa?"

"Oh? Film horror. Aku melihat trailernya di _YouTube_ kemarin dan—"

" _Ya_ , Kim Dongyoung! Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka menonton film _horror_!" Taeyong langsung menyerukan protesnya, menjepit leher Doyoung dengan lengannya. "Kau benar-benar senang sekali membuatku menderita, ya?"

"Lee Taeyong, lepas!" Doyoung berseru. Ia memukul-mukul lengan Taeyong, tertawa tanpa henti. Jaehyun yang melihatnya ikut tertawa, mendiamkan sosok Taeyong yang terus-terusan menyerukan protesnya dengan lengan yang masih menjepit leher Doyoung, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ikut andil dan membantu Doyoung keluar dari _siksaan_ Taeyong itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya. Sudah besar dan sudah bisa punya kekasih, tapi masih saja takut menonton film horror," Jaehyun berkata dengan nada jahil setelah Taeyong melepaskan jepitan lengannya dari leher Doyoung, tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut lelaki bermarga Lee itu dengan lembut. "Tak usah khawatir, dulu kau kan selalu memelukku setiap kali ketakutan, aku tak masalah kalau sekarang kau melakukan hal yang sama."

Jaehyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu santai, tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya memiliki efek yang sangat besar pada hati seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang bernama Lee Taeyong.

"Oke, Paman. Terimakasih," Taeyong tertawa dengan nada terpaksa yang begitu kentara, sebelum matanya mengedar ke sekeliling, menunjuk tempat pertama yang ia lihat. "Aku, err, mau ke toilet dulu. Uh, sebentar."

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jaehyun dan Doyoung, Taeyong sudah bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju toilet, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Kau tidak mau ke toilet juga, Doyoung- _ah_?"

Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap bergantian antara punggung Taeyong yang perlahan mulai tidak terlihat ditelan keramaian, dan pada sosok Jaehyun yang tampak santai dan malah tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Doyoung, sebelum senyuman itu luntur, digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi serius yang diiringi oleh helaan napas.

 _Sahabatku benar-benar bodoh, ya._

* * *

Ada kalanya dimana Taeyong merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti seorang Kim Doyoung, dan ada kalanya dimana ia merasa menyesal.

Saat ini adalah salah satu saat dimana ia merasa menyesal telah bertemu, apalagi bersahabat, dengan Doyoung.

Karena sahabatnya itu, telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Jaehyun di dalam bioskop, yang tengah menayangkan sebuah film horror yang benar-benar ia benci.

Awalnya, Doyoung hanya pamit untuk pergi ke toilet, dan tentu saja Taeyong yang sibuk menutupi matanya itu hanya mengangguk. Namun kemudian Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Doyoung baru saja mengiriminya pesan, yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang duluan karena ada keperluan mendadak.

Keperluan mendadak apanya? Taeyong tahu sahabatnya yang satu itu hanya ingin membuatnya tambah menderita dengan meninggalkannya berdua saja bersama Jaehyun.

Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan Kim Doyoung dan perilaku menyebalkannya, karena—

"Astaga! Kenapa aku harus membuka mata saat adegan seperti itu, ya Tuhan."

—ia punya film horror yang harus dikhawatirkan lebih dulu.

Sedaritadi, Taeyong berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat _skinship_ di antara dirinya dan Jaehyun, menahan keras keinginannya untuk memeluk sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Dan karena itu, Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali mengintip melalui jari-jarinya, hanya untuk berbisik heboh, menyesal telah mengintip karena yang ada ia malah mengintip pada saat-saat film tengah berada pada adegan-adegan seram yang ia benci.

Taeyong baru saja melihat adegan seramnya yang kesekian, ketika ia merasakan tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di sekeliling pundaknya, menariknya untuk bersandar pada bahu sosok sang empunya tangan. Membuat bahunya dan bahu Jaehyun kini menempel, serta tangan hangat sang pria yang berusia 10 tahun di atasnya itu, yang melingkar dengan erat di pundaknya.

"Kalau takut bilang saja, Taeyong _ie_ ," Jaehyun berbisik pelan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk menatap Taeyong dengan sorot mata teduhnya. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau bisa memelukku kalau kau merasa ketakutan."

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku, terpaku pada sepasang mata Jaehyun yang bertemu dengan sepasang mata miliknya. Bahkan ketika Jaehyun sudah mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke layar, Taeyong masih bertahan dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

 _Kim Doyoung, lihat saja nanti_.

Selama sisa film, Jaehyun tak pernah sekali pun melepaskan rengkuhannya, sesekali membantu Taeyong untuk menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar itu setiap kali ada adegan seram di layar. Taeyong juga, secara refleks, selalu mendekatkan diri pada Jaehyun, hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, setiap kali terdengar suara yang membuatnya terkaget. Jaehyun selalu terkekeh pelan ketika Taeyong melakukannya, lalu merengkuhnya lebih erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

Taeyong benar-benar merasa uring-uringan dibuatnya.

Terutama ketika film telah selesai, dan Jaehyun malah mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka meski tanpa kehadiran Doyoung, untuk menghabiskan waktu di _game center_ , sebelum pergi ke restoran untuk makan dan kemudian pulang. Dan karena Taeyong adalah tipe penurut, ia hanya iya-iya saja, padahal di dalam hati, ia sesungguhnya sudah sangat ingin pulang dan menelepon Johnny.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan _kekasih_ nya itu saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mahir dalam permainan ini," Jaehyun berkata, menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya, ketika langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah mesin permainan bola basket yang berada di dalam _game center_ tempat mereka berada saat itu. "Biasanya aku selalu berhasil memasukkan semua bola ketika bermain."

"Tentu saja Paman mahir dalam permainan ini, Paman kan kapten klub basket saat sekolah menengah dulu," ucapan Taeyong itu dibalas tawa oleh Jaehyun, sebelum pria yang lebih tua lalu menggesekkan kartu _game center_ di mesin permainan, membuat mesin itu menyala dan permainan dimulai.

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan bermain bola basketmu, Tae," Jaehyun berkata, menyerahkan salah satu bola basket yang telah mengantri untuk dilempar itu pada sosok Taeyong.

"Ah, aku ini benar-benar payah dalam basket," Taeyong mengeluh, dengan ragu-ragu melemparkan bola basket itu secara asal ke dalam ring yang terpasang di dinding mesin. Tentu saja bola yang dilempar asal itu meleset, membentur ring sebelum kemudian jatuh, kembali menggelinding dan memasuki antrian para bola yang telah menunggu untuk dilempar. "Lihat, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan masuk kalau kau melemparkannya asal-asalan begitu," Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberikan bola lainnya pada Taeyong, sebelum memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Taeyong. Lengannya terulur ke depan, tangannya ia letakkan tepat di atas tangan Taeyong yang memegang bola basket, mengarahkan bola lalu melemparkannya, semua dilakukan oleh tangan Taeyong yang dituntun oleh tangannya.

Kalau dilihat dari kacamata orang luar, maka mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang manis, dengan posisi Jaehyun yang terlihat seperti memeluk Taeyong dari belakang.

"Begitulah seharusnya kau melempar bola," Jaehyun berbisik tepat di telinga Taeyong, sebelum ia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, mulai melempar bola-bola itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini terus-terusan memandangi tangannya, dengan pipi yang memerah.

 _Astaga, mati saja aku._

Taeyong secara resmi memutuskan, bahwa seorang Jung Jaehyun memiliki efek yang tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

 _Tenang Taeyong, tenangkan jantungmu. Ingat Youngho. Seo Youngho. Ingat dia._

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan bola basket yang mendapatkan skor hampir sempurna berkat dirinya itu, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk memainkan beberapa permainan lainnya sampai saldo di dalam kartu mereka habis, dan Taeyong memang ikut bermain dan bahkan terlihat bersemangat dalam beberapa permainan, tapi entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa seolah-olah Taeyong tiba-tiba sedikit menjauh darinya. Ia seolah-olah mencoba untuk berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Jaehyun tanpa membuatnya terlalu kentara, namun tetap saja Jaehyun sadar akan tingkah anehnya.

Padahal baru saja ia merasa Taeyong sedikit membuka dirinya lagi padanya, tapi lagi-lagi Taeyong mengambil langkah menjauh. Membuat Jaehyun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

Bahkan saat mereka telah selesai bermain dan melangkah menuju restoran, tujuan terakhir mereka hari itu, Taeyong lebih banyak diam, hanya merespons ucapan Jaehyun dengan senyuman kecil atau anggukan kepala.

Jaehyun benar-benar tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan, agar dapat berinteraksi dengan Taeyong seperti sediakala.

Cara terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah, mengajak Taeyong untuk mengenang masa-masa sebelum Jaehyun pergi ke Amerika Serikat, masa-masa dimana Taeyong masih sangat manja padanya.

"Dulu kau pernah pulang bersama Doyoung dengan baju kotor dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terluka, Tae. Apa kau masih ingat?" Jaehyun mulai mengungkit masa lalu dengan nada santai, berusaha untuk bersikap se-natural mungkin. Kini ia dan Taeyong sudah berada di dalam restoran, tengah menunggu pesanan mereka tiba di atas meja.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat," Taeyong mengangguk antusias. _Awal yang bagus_. "Waktu itu kami terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian bodoh. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Jaehyun tertawa begitu melihat Taeyong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan di dalam otaknya ia sibuk mencari-cari kenangan yang dapat ia ungkit lagi.

"Kau juga pernah pulang ke rumah dengan baju penuh lumpur, kan? Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu—"

Ucapan Jaehyun terpotong oleh suara tawa, sebuah suara tawa yang terdengar seperti musik mengalun di telinga Jaehyun. Suara tawa Taeyong.

"Aku ingat, tentu saja ingat!" Taeyong berkata setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. "Waktu itu bukannya segera bersih-bersih, kami malah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Paman, kan? Membuat Paman terkena lumpur juga. Aku tak pernah bisa tidak tertawa setiap kali mengingatnya. Dan…"

Taeyong masih berbicara dengan nada yang begitu bersemangat setelahnya, namun Jaehyun tak benar-benar memerhatikan. Ia malah terdiam, dengan tatapan mata yang terpaku pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Suara tawa dan wajah Taeyong ketika tertawa tadi terus saja terulang di benaknya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah _kencan_ antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang terjadi atas _bantuan_ Doyoung itu, dan Jaehyun menemukan keanehan-keanehan dalam dirinya.

Keanehan yang disebabkan oleh tawa Taeyong yang terlihat begitu menawan itu, yang terus terpantri di benaknya meskipun berhari-hari telah berlalu.

Keanehan-keanehan yang selalu membuatnya tiba dalam suatu kesimpulan yang membuatnya uring-uringan bukan main.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong setelah berpisah sembilan tahun lamanya, Jaehyun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa fisik bocah itu telah sepenuhnya berubah. Ia sadar bahwa Taeyong telah menjadi sosok yang begitu _rupawan_ sekarang, dan hal itu menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat Jaehyun tanpa sadar memperhatikan Taeyong lebih intens dari yang pernah dilakukannya dulu ketika Taeyong masih kecil.

Jaehyun mungkin terdengar seperti orang yang hanya peduli pada penampilan sekarang, karena baru _menyadari_ sosok Taeyong setelah terjadi perubahan drastis pada fisik pemuda itu, namun keanehan pada dirinya tidak langsung muncul hanya dengan melihat bahwa Taeyong sudah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar tampan. Keanehan itu mulai muncul setelah ia melihat bagaimana cara Taeyong bersikap, setelah ia memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentang Taeyong, dengan tawa remaja itu sebagai puncaknya.

Cara Taeyong berinteraksi dengan Doyoung selalu membuatnya tertawa. Cara Taeyong bersikap manja pada kakak perempuannya selalu membuatnya merasa gemas, dan kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong selalu membuatnya terkagum. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jaehyun menemukan dirinya selalu tersenyum karena hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh sahabat keponakannya itu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jaehyun mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan perasaan rindu.

Semua perasaan ini tidak asing bagi Jaehyun, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada sahabat dari _keponakan_ nya sendiri, seseorang yang memiliki perbedaan 10 tahun dengannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan _jatuh_ pada seorang remaja tanggung berusia 17 tahun, ketika usianya telah menginjak angka 27.

"Doyoung- _ah_."

"Ya, Paman?"

"Kalau _misal_ nya aku menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda 10 tahun dariku, itu bukan berarti aku seorang pedofil, kan?"

"Hanya _menyukai_ , kan? Kurasa tak masalah. Perasaan menyukai itu kan tak terlalu serius, akan cepat menghilang seiring dengan waktu."

"Masalahnya, aku rasa aku tak _hanya_ suka padanya. Kalau suka, aku pasti tahu apa yang telah membuatku menyukainya, tapi ini tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat jantungku selalu berdetak kencang setiap kali melihat dirinya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum, memikirkannya setiap saat bahkan ketika aku sedang bekerja, merasa begitu khawatir akan dirinya lebih dari aku merasa khawatir tentang diriku sendiri. Astaga… sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Paman Jaehyun, kenapa Paman terdengar _cheesy_ sekali?"

" _Ya_!"

"Maaf, Paman. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah."

"Paman Jaehyun?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau Paman memang benar-benar mencintainya, ungkapkanlah. Tak usah terlalu banyak berpikir, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Paman hanya bisa menyesal. Mungkin memang akan ada beberapa pihak yang tersakiti, tapi itu memang resiko, kan?"

* * *

"Doyoung, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku ternyata masih menyukai Paman Jaehyun?"

"Kau _memang_ masih menyukai Paman Jaehyun, kan. Bukan seandainya lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Kau sahabatku, Taeyong. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Harapanku adalah agar kau selalu merasa bahagia."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Cinta pertama itu memang tidak mudah dilupakan, Tae. Suka atau tidak suka, mereka adalah yang paling membekas dalam ingatan kita. Tapi ingat, tak semua kisah cinta pertama berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, aku tak ingin kau _jatuh_."

 _Terlambat. Aku sudah jatuh._

"Dan Taeyong?"

"Ya?"

"Johnny itu lelaki yang baik. Kau tahu itu, kan? Ia menyayangimu dengan tulus. Ia pasti mengerti."

* * *

Jaehyun merasa benar-benar kelelahan malam itu, setelah melalui hari yang panjang dimana ia harus pergi kesana-kemari, melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kantornya padanya.

Hari-hari telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat, dan tanpa sadar, Jaehyun sudah menghabiskan hampir dua bulan di kampong halamannya.

Yang berarti, Jaehyun akan segera kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Meninggalkan orangtuanya, kakaknya, Doyoung, dan Taeyong.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, menghabiskan waktu di sebuah gazebo kecil yang terletak di taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim itu. Gazebo kecil yang dibangun atas keinginan kakaknya ketika tengah mengandung Doyoung.

Kakaknya itu memang benar-benar aneh. Orang-orang biasanya akan mengidam sesuatu yang bisa dimakan ketika hamil, tapi kakaknya malah mengidam dibangunkan sebuah gazebo.

Ketika ia telah sampai di gazebo tujuannya itu, ia hampir saja melompat terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang tak ia duga-duga berada di sana.

Sosok Taeyong, yang tengah duduk diam tanpa suara di dalam gazebo. Pandangannya kosong, menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Astaga, Taeyong. Aku kira kau ini hantu atau semacamnya," Jaehyun berkata, mengelus-elus dadanya, tempat jantungnya yang tengah berdetak dengan cepat karena merasa terkejut. Taeyong sendiri langsung menoleh, tersadar dari dunianya begitu mendengar suara familiar itu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk."

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak Paman masih bekerja," Taeyong menjawab dengan suara pelan, pandangannya masih kosong. "Aku sudah berada di sini sejak pulang dari makam."

"Makam? Siapa—oh."

"Hari ini peringatan kematian ibuku," Taeyong berkata, senyum sedih terbentuk di wajahnya. "Sepertinya baru kemarin aku terakhir kali melihatnya, tapi nyatanya ia sudah meninggalkanku selama bertahun-tahun."

"Doyoung tidak bilang kalau—"

"Aku memang menyuruh Doyoung untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Paman," Taeyong menjelaskan, kini pandangannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Jaehyun, masih dengan seulas senyum sedih yang sama. "Duduk sini, Paman. Pasti melelahkan kalau hanya berdiri terus begitu."

Taeyong menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, gestur yang menandakan bahwa ia meminta Jaehyun untuk duduk di sana, yang langsung dituruti oleh Jaehyun.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , aku tidak tahu apakah pantas untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi bagaimana… bagaimana ibumu, err—"

"Meninggal? Ia sakit. Radang selaput otak," Suara Taeyong terdengar begitu tenang ketika mengucapkannya, seolah-olah ia telah begitu terlatih untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Ia meninggal empat tahun yang lalu, tepat pada tahun kelima Paman berada di Amerika Serikat."

Jaehyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia ingat bahwa tahun kelimanya di Amerika merupakan salah satu tahun tersibuk di hidupnya. Ia baru saja lulus dari universitas, melamar kesana-kemari sampai diterima di salah satu perusahaan tujuannya, dan harus menghabiskan hari-harinya sebagai kacung penurut, semua agar ia dapat diterima sebagai seorang pegawai tetap.

Tahun tersebut merupakan tahun yang sangat melelahkan bagi Jaehyun, hingga ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya di Korea Selatan. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Pasti karena itulah ia melewatkan berita tentang ibu Taeyong.

 _Tahun kelima, ya._

 _Tunggu dulu. Tahun kelima?_

"Paman mungkin sudah tidak ingat lagi, tapi dulu Paman berjanji padaku bahwa Paman akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu lima tahun," Taeyong berkata. "Mungkin itu memang hanya sebuah janji kosong yang Paman ucapkan untuk menenangkan diriku yang tengah menangis, tapi aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai janji itu. Aku menunggu Paman sampai tahun kelima itu berakhir, tapi Paman tidak pernah datang.

Paman tidak pernah datang, dan ibuku juga telah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku saat itu betul-betul hancur, Paman tahu? Meskipun masih ada Doyoung, masih ada Tante dan Paman Kim, aku merasa seolah-olah aku sendirian. Aku frustasi, dan aku melakukan begitu banyak hal bodoh karena perasaan frustasiku itu. Hal-hal bodoh yang benar-benar kusesali."

"Aku mencuri. Aku melakukan penindasan. Aku menipu. Aku merokok. Aku _minum_. Aku benar-benar berantakan saat itu," Taeyong menutup matanya, dirinya merasa sesak begitu mengingat bagian terkelam di hidupnya itu. "Ayahku yang tak pernah ada di rumah juga tak pernah membantu banyak. Doyounglah satu-satunya yang berada untukku saat itu. Aku awalnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dirinya, melakukan semuanya semauku, namun pada akhirnya Doyoung berhasil membuatku kembali berpikir dengan jernih."

Jaehyun tercekat ketika mendengar cerita Taeyong, terutama ketika remaja itu menyebutkan hal-hal ilegal yang pernah dilakukannya.

Janji itu… Jaehyun benar-benar lupa. Ia begitu disibukkan dengan kehidupannya di Amerika, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah menjanjikan hal itu pada Taeyong.

"Ketika Paman kembali setelah sembilan tahun lamanya, aku awalnya ingin sekali bersikap dingin pada Paman, menganggap Paman tidak ada, sebagai bentuk hukuman, tapi aku tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan," Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Aku kira Paman akan langsung meminta maaf begitu melihatku, karena telah melanggar janji, tapi Paman malah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak berdosa. Saat itulah aku tersadar, bahwa Paman lupa. Paman telah melupakan janji itu."

 _Kenapa aku bisa melupakan janji sepenting itu?_

"Aku benar-benar kesal saat itu, karena itu aku agak menjaga jarak dengan Paman. Mungkin Paman sadar, mungkin Paman tidak," _Aku sepenuhnya sadar tentang kau yang menjaga jarak, Tae._ "Tapi yang menyebalkannya adalah, meskipun aku merasa begitu kesal, aku juga merasakan rindu yang sangat. Rasanya aku ingin terus berada di dekat Paman selama Paman berada di sini, rasanya aku ingin menempel pada Paman selama dua bulan penuh, seperti yang sering aku lakukan dulu. Dan perasaan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak merasa rindu pada seseorang yang telah mengingkari janjinya padaku."

Jaehyun sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, meski ia tahu permintaan maafnya itu tak akan cukup, namun rupanya Taeyong belum selesai.

"Kenapa Paman harus menjadi cinta pertamaku?"

 _Apa?_

"Sembilan tahun berlalu, dan senyuman Paman masih menjadi senyuman favoritku. Sembilan tahun berlalu, dan aku masih merasakan debaran yang sama setiap kali melihat Paman. Sembilan tahun berlalu, dan Paman masih membuatku merasakan perasaan-perasaan _aneh_ itu dengan hal-hal kecil yang Paman lakukan padaku," Taeyong berbicara dengan cepat, suaranya terdengar serak sekarang, seperti suara seseorang yang menahan tangis. Dan benar saja, Jaehyun dapat melihat sepasang mata Taeyong yang kini berkaca-kaca. Membuatnya ingin sekali merengkuh remaja itu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan _ikut_ mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Aku benci Paman dan senyuman bodoh Paman. Aku benci Paman dan kebaikan Paman. Aku benci bagaimana Paman selalu berhasil membuatku uring-uringan.

Tapi yang paling aku benci adalah, fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci Paman. Tidak sedikit pun."

"Taeyong—"

"Ah, sial—Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan barusan, Paman," Taeyong memotong ucapan Jaehyun, membuat yang lebih tua menghela napasnya karena ucapannya selalu dipotong malam itu. "Anggap saja angin lalu. Ini hanya efek peringatan kematian ibuku."

Seusai mengucapkannya, Taeyong dengan gerakan terburu-buru bangkit dari duduknya, sudah akan meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di gazebo itu, kalau saja Jaehyun tidak cepat-cepat menggenggam tangannya, menahan Taeyong agar tetap berada di sana.

"Paman, aku lelah, ingin pulang—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Taeyong," Jaehyun berkata dengan nada tegasnya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan Taeyong selama ini. "Dengarkan, dan jangan potong ucapanku."

Taeyong langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat begitu mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak membalas tatapan Jaehyun yang sepenuhnya ditujukan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, atau bagaimana, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu dengan pasti: aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

* * *

"Youngho, bagaimana kalau seandainya ternyata Paman Jaehyun menyukaiku dan aku menyukainya juga?"

"Maka aku akan merelakanmu pergi, asal kau berjanji bahwa kebahagiaanmu ada bersamanya."

 **END.**

* * *

Gantung, ya? Haha entah kenapa berasa pas aja gitu mengakhirinya tepat di kalimat itu. Nggak tau kenapa. Awalnya pengen dibikin lebih panjang, tapi ini aja udah 4k+ sendiri :') Silakan dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka di AU ini ya. Apakah Taeyong akhirnya sama Jaehyun atau sama Johnny, atau malah sama Doyoung, siapa tahu?

Maaf ini endingnya emang sangat anti-klimaks, dan perasaan Jaehyun ke Taeyong yang nggak dijelaskan secara mendalam di sini. Mungkin nanti akan ada semacam _spin-off_ atau _sequel_ , kalau ada idenya. Saat ini sih belum ada, hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah review baik di **Flowers** atau chapter pertama **A Promise**. Makasih banyaak!


End file.
